2 With energy declining and energy demands rising, the need for heating and cooling systems independent of central electrical power sources becomes ever-increasing. Heretofore, some success has been obtained with solar heat; but a major disadvantage in solar heating for shelters is that for the most part, demands for heat are heaviest when the supply of solar energy is at its natural ebb. Air pollution further restricts the use of solar heat for shelters. Cooling systems operating from solar heat collection sources are undeveloped.
Conversely, wind energy is ordinarily more abundant during periods of highest heat demand; it is not affected by atmospheric pollution; and it is more readily adapted to cooling as well as heating. Wind-powered heating and cooling systems of the past have been handicapped by a failure to economically and practically utilize available surface area to entrap and funnel the wind, thereby substantially increasing the amount of mechanical energy available. Moreover, problems in energy storage of wind-generated energy have not been solved. "Dumping" of energy has been necessary where wind was insufficient to turn generators at sufficient speeds and sometimes when winds were excessive. Functional integration of shelter, system, and wind has thus been lacking in attempts to heat and cool by use of wind power.